


Настоящие

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, garvet



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Марк 42 за обеденным столом выглядел в точности как Тони Старк.





	Настоящие

В принципе, Марк-42 за обеденным столом выглядел в точности как Тони Старк. Тот наверняка не согласился бы расставаться с ало-золотой броней во вражеском замке. Даже во время обеда. Честно говоря, Дум и не хотел бы видеть здесь Старка-промышленника в дорогой рубашке, тройке от Армани, при модных запонках и в скрипящих кожаных туфлях. Это было бы отвратительно — встретиться с маской, тенью вместо самого Железного Человека. Не хотел бы Дум видеть его и обнажённым. Реактор в груди создавал бы ощущение уязвимости и неловкости. Уязвимый и неловкий — это тоже не о настоящем Тони Старке. Все равно как вынуть моллюска из его раковины и наблюдать, как тот корчится без своей привычной защиты, которую создавал годами.Все равно как снять броню и маску с Виктора фон Дума. Немыслимо, оскорбительно. И незачем.  
  
А вот если усадить похищенный и перепрограммированный Марк-42 за стол, с ним можно даже вести лёгкие светские беседы без ощущения, что общаешься с думботом. Впрочем, в общении с качественным искусственным интеллектом нет ничего плохого, а у думботов интеллект качественный. Марк-42 сидел прямо, его визоры загорались, когда приходилось внимать Думу, и тот тешил себя мыслью, что иногда сквозь визоры доспеха на него смотрит сам Старк. Ведь в программной защите Марк-42 Дум специально оставил лазейку для восстановления связи, и Старк без труда мог бы её нащупать. И время от времени действительно удалённо присутствовать на этих совместных обедах.  
  
Ведь Дум знал еще кое-что. Что-то, о чем он не сообщал даже думботам. С недавних пор Тони Старк завел привычку приглашать на ужин попавшего в руки Мстителей думбота. На эти ужины Железный Человек являлся в полном облачении и общался с мятежным роботом о науке. Дум мог вернуть себе контроль над думботом в любой момент. И иногда, очень редко, честное слово, так и делал. И сквозь прорези железной маски на Тони Старка смотрел уже не качественный искусственный интеллект, а сам Дум.  
  
— Ваше здоровье! — поднимал за обедом бокал, который никогда не будет выпит, Марк-42.  
  
— Ваше здоровье! — говорил механический голос думбота за ужином в башне Старка.


End file.
